Finding New Love
by AddictedToARy
Summary: She meets Alex at a night club but a secret of his can change everything. Read as all of his lies push her into the arms of another man. Will he be able to win her back? *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

**I had this idea from a dream I had lol so I had 2 start it right away...yeah this story involves me lol and it's written in P.O.V's and for those of you who don't know my name is Fatma...please review =)**

**

* * *

**

Fatma's P.O.V

I was sat in my car driving back home, where I live with my parents. Yeah I'm 22 and live with my parents, I have a 4 year old little girl who I gave birth to at 17, her dad died in a car crash trying to make it in time for the birth. I live in London which I really don't like. I parked my car outside the house and walked into the house.

"I'm home" I said as I walked in and heard running down the stairs.

"Mummy!" My little girl Isabella or Bella as everyone called her.

"Hey sweetie" I said picking her up into my arms.

"Did you miss me?" She asked sweetly.

"I missed you loads and loads" I smiled and sat her back on her feet. I kissed her cheek and handed her a colouring book and colours that I got for her and she ran into the living room and I followed her. My mum and dad were sitting there watching TV.

"Hey" I said sitting onto the couch.

"Hey" They both said not looking up from the TV. I leaned forward and took my laptop from the table and switched it on. After waiting for it to load I went through my facebook and talked with my friends.

"Is it okay if you take care of Bella for the night?" I asked as mum and dad nodded. I smiled and shut off my laptop and walked up to my room followed by Bella like always. Me and my friends had just planned for a night out in town.

I went and had a quick shower and started getting ready. At 9 I got Bella into her pyjama's and tucked her into bed and started reading her a story until she fell asleep. I softly kissed her forehead and walked out and downstairs. I grabbed my purse and walked to the car waiting outside with my friend Melissa inside.

"Hey" I said as I buckled in and she drove off.

"Hey, ready for a fun time?" She asked.

"Always" I said.

We arrived in town and went into the most popular club. Once showing I.D we walked in and sat at the bar. It was a popular Friday night, full of guys and girls. We ordered our first round of drinks. Melissa went to the dance floor. I stayed sat at the bar drinking when I noticed a built figure sit beside me.

"Hi there" He said in an accent.

"Hi" I said turning to see a quite tall blue eyed figure.

"I'm Alex." He said holding his hand out.

"I'm Fatma. You American?" I asked.

"Nice name. Yeah I'm here for a couple days" He said as he got comfy beside me.

"Nice." I smiled.

"Would you like another drink?" He asked.

"Yeah please" I nodded and smiled. I smiled as he bought himself a beer and me another glass of vodka and lemonade. "Thanks" I said when the bartender handed me the drink.

"So you from around here?" He asked me.

"Yeah I live like 10 minutes away" I said.

"Awesome. So what do you do for a living?" He asked me as we walked to a free table at the corner of the club.

"I work as a receptionist at a hair dressing salon. You?" I said as we got comfy.

"Cool. I'm a wrestler, you ever heard of WWE?" He asked me.

"I've heard of it. Just never watched it" I said.

"Oh well I'm a superstar on there." He said.

"Cool" I said as I took a sip of my drink.

"So are you free tomorrow?" He asked, Saturday, of course I am.

"I sure am" I said.

"Cool me too. You wanna meet up at the mall or something?" He asked as I nodded and handed him my phone.

"Add you number in" I said as he handed me his phone.

"You too" He said. We exchanged numbers then finished our drinks. "You wanna maybe head out for a walk or something?" He asked me. I nodded and walked over to Melissa and I said I wouldn't be needed to be dropped off then grabbed my purse and made my way out with Alex.

"So tell me more about yourself." I said to Alex as we walked around the empty town.

"Well I'm 29 and I was born in Fairfax Station, Virginia but I now live Tampa, Florida. I'm a professional wrestler like I said. So how about you?" He asked.

"Well me, I'm 22, I was born and grew up in East London. I'm a single mum and a receptionist at a salon" I said. Scared about his reaction to being a single mom.

"A single mom?" He asked.

"Yeah. I have a 4 year old daughter called Isabella." I said.

"What happened to her dad if you don't mind me asking." Alex asked. I didn't mind at all.

"Well the night I was in labour he was at work so while I was in hospital my mum texted him telling him and on his way he got into a crash and died." I sighed as Alex put his arm around me.

"Sorry to hear that" Alex said softly.

"It's alright. So how about you? any ex's?" I asked.

"Well just one serious relationship. We broke up after 2 years. She was cheating." Alex said.

"Aww that sucks" I said. We carried on walking and talking until we ended up in front of the hotel he was staying at.

"Well time for me to go." He said.

"Call me in the morning so that I know if we're going or not" I said.

"Okay I will. Make sure you bring Isabella with you" Alex said as I nodded.

"Deal" I said then kissed his cheek.

"See you tomorrow then" Alex said.

"See you tomorrow" I said then called for a cab once Alex walked in. I sighed happily, Alex is like the nicest guy I've met. It'll probably be hard to stay serious. I got into the cab and went home all I could think about was Alex.


	2. Chapter 2

Big thanks 2 everyone who reviewed. If I had like no reviews I was gonna delete lol so thanks. I wanna try make this my most popular story so keep reviewing

xx

* * *

Fatma's P.O.V

Next day I was awoken by my phone ringing. I reached over to my bedside desk and grabbed my phone and answered it. "Hello" I said tiredly then yawned.

"Hey it's Alex, sorry for waking you" Alex said. I smiled and sat up a little.

"It's fine. I'm used to being woken up" I said.

"So how'd you sleep?" He asked me.

"Great. How about you?" I asked.

"Good. I prefer my own bed to a hotel bed but oh well" Alex said.

"Yeah there's nothing better then your own bed" I smiled.

"Exactly. So what you doing today?" He asked.

"Nothing really. You?" I asked.

"I was gonna head to the gym in the morning. Tonight I got a show at the O2 but I'm free from lunch till 4" Alex said.

"Awesome" I smiled.

"So you wanna meet up for lunch? We could head to the mall" He asked.

"Sure I'd love to but there will be three of us" I said thinking of Isabella.

"That's fine I was just about to tell you to bring Isabella too" Alex said. I smiled at how sweet he was.

"Cool so I'll meet you at the mall at let's say 12?" I asked.

"12 is perfect" Alex said as Isabella walked in tiredly like she always did in the mornings.

"Great. We'll see you then" I said as Isabella got under the covers and cuddled me and fell back to sleep.

"See you then bye" He said.

"Bye" I said. We both hung up and I looked down at Isabella and softly stroked her hair as she slept. I looked over at the time and it read 9 am. I smiled and laid back beside her and watched her sleep and I soon drifted back to sleep. At around 11 I woke up and noticed Isabella was still asleep beside me, I smiled and got out of bed. I grabbed a shirt and a pair of jeans and walked into the bathroom and had a quick shower and got changed. I walked back into my room and saw Isabella crying.

"What's wrong sweetie?" I asked as I sat beside her.

"I had a bad dream" She sniffed and sat on my lap.

"Aww what happened?" I asked her as I cuddled her.

"You left me with grandma and grandpa forever" She said as I wiped her eyes.

"Aww sweetheart that'll never happen" I said as I kissed her forehead.

"Promise?" She asked.

"I cross my heart" I said as I saw her smile.

"Now lets go to your room and get you dressed. We're gonna meet mummy's friend at the mall" I said. She smiled and ran into her room. I followed behind and got some clothes out for her to wear after getting her dressed she rand down to the kitchen where my mom had a snack ready for her. I walked into my room and straightened my brown shoulder length hair and added a small amount of make up, I didn't bother adding anything to my eyes since no one could really see it because of stupid glasses that I've been wearing since I was like 5. After getting ready I walked into the kitchen.

"Sweetie get your shoes and jacket on" I said as Bella smiled and ran to the front door and got her shoes and jacket.

"Mummy I'm done" She said.

"Good. Come on" I said as we walked out. I got her buckled into the car and got into the drivers seat and drove off to the mall. Once I parked the car I walked to the entrance and saw a small crowd I smiled knowing that'll probably be Alex. I walked over to the crowd and waited. Once everyone was gone he saw me. "Hey" I said.

"Hey Fatma, and this little sweetie here must be Isabella" Alex smiled.

"Yeah this is Isabella, she gets shy around new people" I said when I felt Isabella cuddle into my side.

"Aww by the end of the day she'll love me." Alex smiled. We walked into the mall together and I held Isabella's hand. "Lunch first?" Alex asked.

"Yep, where to?" I asked.

"Hmm I duno, what do you wanna eat Isabella?" Alex asked crouching down to her size. Isabella smiled and pointed over at the McDonalds. "Well let's go there then" Alex smiled and stood up straight and we walked and sat down at the table. Alex smiled and took our order and went to get the food. He walked back over with the tray of food and sat opposite me and Bella.

"Thanks, Isabella say thank you" I said as Isabella got her food.

"Thank you" She smiled and began eating.

"That's okay" Alex smiled. After we all finished eating we decided to walk around the shops some more. I felt so short next to him. I am like 5ft 4 and he's like 6ft.

"Mummy I don't wanna walk any more" Bella said as we walked around.

"Come on climb on my shoulders." Alex said. Alex crouched down and I sat Bella onto his shoulder and Alex stood up.

"Wow Isabella's gone taller" I smiled up at her seeing her smile. Alex hopped up a little being careful not to drop her and made Bella laugh something I loved hearing. We walked around the shops Alex just had to buy a toy for Isabella. "Thanks for a fun trip. We had fun didn't we Bella?" I asked her as Alex picked her up from his shoulders and held her in his arms.

"Yeah" Bella smiled.

"That's not a problem" He smiled."If I wasn't leaving we could of done this again." Alex said.

"I would have liked that." I said as he kissed Isabella's cheek and set her back down beside me.

"I'd like for us to keep in contact" He said. "Oh here" He said as he handed me two tickets and two backstage passes. "Come to the show tonight. With Isabella" Alex said as I smiled.

"We'll be there" I smiled as he leaned down and kissed my cheek.

"Great. See you later" Alex said as waved to Isabella and walked to his car. I smiled and got into my car and drove home.

Alex's P.O.V

I smiled to myself as I got into my rental car. I had just had one of the best day's I've had in a long time, to be honest I don't think I remember the last time I had that much fun. Probably my wedding day and honeymoon. Yeah I'm married and I haven't told Fatma but she won't find out because well I'm not gonna tell her and she lives like on the other half of the world to me. I like Fatma a lot and Isabella is a great little girl, I wouldn't wanna hurt either of them. Me and my wife well we aren't exactly perfect for each other but I still love her. I finally arrived at the hotel I was staying in, I had a lot on my mind.

Fatma's P.O.V

Once we arrived home I played with Isabella and her new toys. At around 6 I got Isabella ready then got ready myself. Once I grabbed everything we needed and said bye to my parents me and Isabella waited for a we got on the bus we got one train stop to the arena.

Once we was at the arena I said I'd buy Isabella something from the merchandise stand. I got her a John Cena hat because she liked the purple and yellow. We went to our seats and Alex got us front row seats. After watching the show and seeing Alex win his match with Miz, I saw Alex walk down the ramp and over to me and Isabella. He picked up Isabella and the security helped me walked backstage with Alex. Isabella had fallen asleep in his arms.

"Great job out there" I said as we walked into the locker room and he laid Isabella down on the couch and covered her up with his jacket.

"Thanks" Alex said as he packed away his ring gear.

"I'm glad you came tonight" Alex said softly as we sat on the bench beside each other.

"It's okay. Isabella had fun. I did too" I smiled.

"That's good. She's a real sweetheart" Alex smiled.

"Yeah she is" I said as he scooted closer to me.

"I really like you" Alex said to me making me blush. I smiled as he leaned closer to me and kissed me softly on the lips. The kiss lasted about 2 minutes and we both smiled once the kiss was broke.

Alex's P.O.V

I just kissed another woman and I'm married. But this kiss just now was amazing. I'm sure as hell not gonna forget this kiss.

"That was nice" She said to me.

"Yeah, it sure was" I said smiling. I had really put myself in a bad situation right now but I don't care. I like it. Fatma is a really nice girl, I would hate to see her upset.

"So where does this leave us?" Fatma asked.

"Well I'd like to keep in contact. We could video chat online and stuff" I said as she smiled and nodded.

"I'd like that, Isabella would too" She said. I looked over at Isabella and smiled. It'd be hard to see Isabella upset if the truth comes out. I like how things are now, no ones hurt and everyone's happy.

"I better get going and get Isabella to bed." Fatma said standing up. I smiled and stood up too. She picked up Isabella slowly and turned to me. "Thanks for such a great day." She said as I grabbed my bags and walked to the parking lot with her. "Oh I'm close to getting a job in Florida as a pre-school teacher and signing Isabella into that pre-school too. They said they'll set us up with permanent green cards once I get accepted." She said. Oh that's kinda good and bad news. That'll make things harder to keep secret.

"That's great news" I smiled and hugged her then kissed her softly and we arrived at the parking lot.

"Yeah I'm gonna get a small apartment for me and Bella" She said.

"That's good. Looks like we will be seeing each other a lot" I smiled as she smiled.

"Yeah we will. Speak to you tomorrow or something. Night" She said and softly pecked my lips.

"Night" I said as she left and got into her car. This is gonna be one huge challenge and I know I'm gonna need to end it with someone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Big thanks 2 everyone who reviewed. I read and reply 2 everyone and all your reviews have helped me write more and give me more ideas**

**thanks xx**

* * *

Fatma's P.O.V

I woke up at about 11 in the morning. I put my glasses on rushed down knowing that I would be getting the letter from the pre-school I applied to. I was nervous. I picked up the letters from the floor and looked for one with my name on it. Once I found it I rushed upstairs to my room and opened it. I read the letter and I instantly grew excited. I got accepted, me and Isabella will be given green cards and I'll be starting next week and I'm so excited I instantly grabbed my phone and called Alex. I knew he'd be up at this time. We had been calling and texting each other quite a lot. It had been 4 weeks since we met and I really do miss him and Isabella does too. She always asks me where he's gone and I tell her back to his house but we'll see him soon.

"Hello" Alex said a little breathlessly.

"Hey, did I disturb you?" I asked.

"Oh no I just go in. Finished my morning jog." Alex said.

"Oh okay. I have great news" I said excitedly.

"Really? what is it?" He asked.

"I got the job in Florida" I said.

"That's great news, when am I gonna see you and Isabella again then?" He asked happily.

"This weekend. I've already got an apartment out there that I use for holidays so we're staying there. Ticket are gonna be easily dealt with too." I said.

"That's awesome I'm free until Monday so I'm there if you need help." Alex said. I love that he's so sweet.

"Thanks so much. I'll need the help" I said.

"Your welcome. Make sure you give Isabella a big kiss from me and I'll see you this weekend." Alex said as Isabella walked in and sat beside me.

"You wanna talk to her? She just walked in." I said smiling at Isabella.

"Sure pass her the phone" He said. I smiled and passed Isabella the phone.

"Hi Alex" Isabella said. "I miss you" She said sweetly making me smile. "I'm gonna see you on Saturday?" She asked excitedly after a minute silence. "Yey!" She said happily. "Okay. Bye-bye" She said then handed me the phone. I smiled at her as she sat onto the bed.

"That's definitely made her day" I said down the phone.

"Good" Alex said. "So text me your ticket details later and then Saturday I'll pick you up" He said. I smiled even though he couldn't see.

"I will. See you Saturday" I said.

"See you. Bye" He said.

"Bye" I said then hung up. I smiled then turned to Isabella. "Come on let's go make breakfast." I said.

Alex's P.O.V

I hung up with Fatma, she was definitely coming and me being the nice guy I said I'll help her move.

"Alex honey we're going to my parents on Saturday." My wife Sophie said. Oh crap.

"Umm baby I can't" I said.

"Why not?" She asked with a little attitude.

"Because I'm busy" I said.

"With what?" She asked placing her hands on her hips.

"Helping a friend" I said.

"Which friend?" She asked. Gosh she asks so many questions.

"From high school he's moving to Florida" I lied.

"Oh okay. So now I gotta tell them we can't make it?" She asked.

"Yes. How bout you spend the weekend with them. A nice break away for you" I said.

"I think I might do that, I want a break from you and the weekend will be perfect" She said I rolled my eyes. "Sorry Alex" She said. She has a habit of quickly apologizing after a fight.

"It's okay. But seriously go have fun with your parents" I said.

"I will. I'll go from tonight" She said as we kissed.

"Okay. Tell your parent's I'll see them another time" I said as she nodded and walked back to our room. Perfect she's going away for the weekend so me and Fatma can be together more.

Fatma's - Saturday morning.

It was early Saturday morning and I had just landed in Florida with Isabella. I walked to baggage claim and took mine and Isabella's cases and walked to the exit. I had texted Alex the details of our flight. I looked around for Alex and then I spotted him. I smiled and walked over to him. He smiled and took my cases once he saw me and kissed me then Isabella.

"How was the flight?" He asked as he placed our cases into his trunk.

"It was good. We were both asleep for most of it" I said as I buckled Isabella into the back.

"That's good" Alex said opening my door then getting in and driving to my place when I gave him the address. After we arrived I quickly went and laid Isabella on the couch since she fell asleep on the ride home. Alex helped me bring our cases inside and then we walked into the sitting room and sat down together.

"Thanks for the help" I said as I sat beside Alex.

"That's not a problem" Alex said turning to face me.

"We missed you so much" I said to Alex.

"I missed you both too" He smiled and kissed me. It didn't take long for the kiss to get heated and I found myself in my bed. It didn't take long before we started to make love to each other for the first time and it felt great.

"What a great welcome" I giggled as we cuddled in my bed.

"Yeah" Alex smiled down at me.

"I'm gonna call for a pizza since there's nothing to cook right now at home" I said as I got up and slipped my pyjama and then my dressing gown on.

"Okay. I'll go see if Isabella is awake." Alex said as he got dressed and walked with me into the living room where Isabella was still fast asleep.

Alex P.O.V

Me and Fatma just slept together for the first time and damn it was good. Much better then Sophie. I'm so close to leaving Sophie. I can't have fun around her she's so demanding. Fatma seems like a lot more fun, I can grow to love her. I sat in the living room watching TV as I noticed Isabella wake up and walk over to me.

"Oh hey sleeping beauty" I said as I picked her up and sat her onto my lap. "How would you and mommy like to come with me to work for a couple days" I said to Isabella as Fatma walked in.

"As long as we're back before Monday cause that's when I start" Fatma said.

"We will be" I said as Isabella cuddled into me.

"Great, It'll be fun to see everyone you work with" Fatma said as she sat down beside me and Isabella. "Pizza's on the way." She smiled.

"Awesome. Can't wait" I smiled. Everyone at work knows that I'm married since most of them was there, there probably gonna get confused and Fatma's gonna sense something if I just say we're friends. I just hope no one tells her I'm married.


	4. Chapter 4

**Again thanks 2 everyone who reviewed =)**

**I was gonna have this up Sunday or Monday but because of Hell In A Cell then RAW that became impossible**

**haha did everyone see Hell In A Cell? ****I was sooooo happy that Randy won and that Wade won. Wade is awesome haha**

**Then RAW...lol am I like the only one who hates the fact that the admirer turned out 2 be Goldust? I just think it's such a waste of build up. I am absolutely loving the Cena/Nexus thing it's awesome...haha and Alex was on RAW and he was talking...stupid Edge ruined it lol.**

**Anyways back to the story...enjoy xx**

* * *

Alex's P.O.V

It was a Monday and I was in bed with Fatma beside me. Sophie had just texted me saying she was gonna stay longer at her parents. I was gonna go to work with Isabella and Fatma today and we will be back before next Monday for Fatma's first day at work. I looked at her as she slept. I gotta admit she looked really cute. Her hair was down and she had no glasses on which looked even better. "Fatma wake up babe" I said nudging her softly. She opened her eyes and stretched her arms. "Sorry babe, We gotta get ready to go" I said as she looked up at me.

"Okay. Is Isabella awake?" She asked.

"No she's asleep" I said.

"Alright. Could you wake her please? I'm gonna start packing" She said. I nodded and got out of bed and put my jeans and shirt on and walked into the next room. I walked in and Isabella was fast asleep tucked in her princess bed. I smiled and walked to her bed.

"Isabella sweetie time to get up" I said softly to her as she started moving around in her bed then opened her eyes. "Time to get ready to go work with me." I said and as soon as I did she sat up quick and got out of bed. It was like she hadn't even been asleep. "Pick out what you wanna wear then your mom can shower and dress you" I said as she nodded and ran to her wardrobe. I smiled then walked back into the room. It's clear Isabella likes me. If I was to leave it would hurt her a lot.

"She awake?" Fatma asked bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah. I told her your gonna shower and clothe her" I said as I started packing a few things.

"Okay thanks babe." She said then kissed me softly then walked out the room.

After getting our things ready and eating breakfast we got into my car and I drove to the first state which was Tennessee. We got into the hotel and checked in and left our bags then we left and went straight to the arena. Once we got there we went to the locker room that I share with Mike, better know as Miz, Wade Barrett and the rest of Nexus, the locker room's are basically split into 3 so we're not all crowded into one. I walked in and I could tell Mike was looking at me weirdly. He was my best man at my wedding so he knows that Fatma isn't my wife. As for Nexus they don't know Sophie.

"Fatma, this is Mike, better known as Miz, Wade Barrett, Heath Slater, David Otunga, Justin Gabriel and John Cena." I said pointing each guy out.

"Is this the wife you've been talking about?" Wade asked, damn it.

Fatma's P.O.V

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing Wade's talking about another guy." Alex said trying to make me think Wade was lying.

"Your married?" I asked in disgust as I looked at him, he just looked down in shame.

"Me and Sophie we basically have no spark in our marriage." Alex said.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" I asked.

"Sorry to interrupt but shall I take the little girl to see the other superstars?" Wade asked, his accent was British.

"Yeah. Thanks Wade" I said smiling sweetly at him as he and the other left with Isabella. Leaving me alone with Alex.

"I wasn't trying to hurt you. I actually do like you" Alex said.

"If you did you wouldn't have done this to me. Isabella really likes you, I've never seen her this happy before but you just ruined that." I said in disgust.

"I'm sorry I wasn't trying to hurt you or Isabella." He said.

"Well you have. Isabella might not know what's going on but I do." I said I could feel tears in my eyes.

"I'm sorry" He said.

"Sorry's not good enough. Let me make this easy, we are over" I said then walked out the room, the tears now falling. I walked around the arena looking for Wade and Isabella.

"Where's mummy?" I heard Isabella ask.

"She's just sorting out a problem then she'll come get you" Wade said.

"Okay" Isabella said then she started giggling making me smile. I walked around the corner and walked over to them.

"I'm here sweetie" I said sweetly as she sat on one of the crates with Wade.

"Yey" She said cutely.

"You okay?" Wade asked me.

"Not really, I'll be fine though" I sighed.

"I'm free to talk whenever" Wade said.

"Thanks." I smiled or at least tried to. "I have no where to sleep. We was sharing with him" I sighed.

"I have spare room. I'll move on the couch and you and Isabella can have my double bed" He said, he was being so sweet.

"I don't wanna impose" I said.

"No your not imposing. I'd love to help you" Wade said.

"Okay thanks Wade" I said.

"No problem" He smiled and picked up Isabella. "How about we walk and talk?" Wade asked. I nodded and we walked around and I filled him in on me and Alex and he seemed a little pissed at how Alex lied to me. "Well I think Alex is the worlds biggest jackass. Any man would be lucky to have you and Isabella" Wade said. I smiled at him, he was being so sweet.

"Thanks" I said softly.

"Your welcome. I gotta get ready for my match" Wade said handing my Isabella.

"Do you have to go?" Isabella asked.

"Yeah, but you can watch me from the curtain and then I'll come see you after" He said to her.

"Okay" Isabella smiled. I watched as she waved goodbye. I smiled and went to catering and got a drink for Isabella then we went to the curtain in time to watch Wade. I noticed Alex walk past I just glared at him and turned back to the ring and he just carried on walking. I was so close to telling Alex that I was falling for him now he's just ruined it for me and for Isabella. Now I just need to learn to forget about Alex and move on with my life alone with Isabella.


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy the update **

**thanks 4 all ur good reviews **

**Add me on Facebook and follow me on Twitter...links r on profile**

**haha i love twitter i got a tweet from Ted once lol i had my older user name then tho**

**oh and please vote on the poll on my profile it involves this story. That poll is only gonna be on for 2 weeks so get voting =)**

* * *

Fatma's POV

Next day I woke up to an empty bed. I sat up and noticed Wade wasn't in the room either so I guessed that Wade took Isabella out for a bit. Luckily I trust him with her so I'm not worried. I got up and grabbed a towel and clothes and walked into the bathroom to have a shower. I'm still upset, I liked Alex so much, I was about to tell him that I was falling for him but then I found out his big secret. I thought he was genuine with me but obviously it was just a lie. I got out and dried myself and wrapped my hair in a towel then got dressed. I walked into the room and set up my hair dryer when the door opened and in walked Wade and Isabella.

"We have breakfast" Wade smiled as he put breakfast on the table and helped Isabella take her shoes off.

"Great. I was wondering where you two went to" I said as Isabella came and hugged me.

"We got McDonalds breakfast" Isabella said sweetly as we both walked to the table.

"Yum our favourite" I smiled and sat at the table with Wade and Isabella.

"See I told you Wade" Isabella said to Wade.

"Yeah you did you was right" He smiled and we sat down and began eating. After breakfast Wade showed Isabella how to play on the Wii that he brings with him on tour and I started fixing my hair. I smiled as I saw Wade come up from behind me in the mirror.

"I see you Barrett" I smiled, If it wasn't for Wade I'd probably be depressed.

"Damn it" He joked and sat beside me. I smiled and started fixing my hair, blow-drying then straightening it.

"Mummy I wanna go to the pool" Isabella said.

"I just had a shower I can't go in." I said.

"I'll go in with her" Wade said.

"You sure? I don't want us to come in the way of anything your doing today" I said.

"No it's okay. I'll go to the gym later its only downstairs and we have another show in this city so no travelling for now" Wade said as Isabella hugged him.

"Alright go get your costume and floats and we'll go down there" I smiled as Isabella ran off to her case.

Wade's POV

I was sitting on the bed in my trunks waiting for Isabella and Fatma so we could spend the day down by the pool. I smiled when Isabella walked out the bathroom and climbed on the bed beside me. She looked so much like Fatma.

"Wow look at you looking all pretty in your little swim suit" I said sweetly to her.

"Thanks" She smiled and handed me her floats to blow up. I smiled and blew up her ring and then her arm bands. I helped her put on the arm bands. After a couple minutes the bathroom door opened and Fatma walked out and she looked beautiful in her brown bikini, it certainly showed off her slim figure nicely. Her hair was left untied which looked good on her. I smiled softly as I looked at her.

"You look beautiful" I smiled.

"Thanks." She smiled and picked up her sunglasses. "I got these made for me there the same lens as my normal glasses" She said, I smiled and stood up.

"I didn't know they could do that" I said as she picked up the towels and sun cream and Isabella took my hand.

"Yeah but it costs quiet a lot. Right now I'm saving up for laser eye surgery" She said.

"How much?" I asked as we walked out the room and down the corridor and to the lifts.

"Like nearly four hundred pounds each eye, and I need both eyes done" She sighed. "I'm probably not gonna get them done though. I've got Isabella to look after now, she comes first" She said as we got into the life and Isabella pressed G for ground floor.

"Maybe when she's older then" I said as we got off the lift and walked round the back and to the pool. We walked to two free pool beds and placed the towels on them.

"Isabella come here let me put some cream on you" Fatma said as Isabella walked over to her and Fatma put some sun cream on her. "The sun might not be all that hot but just to be safe" She said as she finished putting cream on Isabella. "You want some?" She asked me.

"Sure" I smiled and sat down in front of her and she rubbed cream onto me, gotta admit her hands felt good.

"Will you rub some on my back before you go in the water?" She asked as I nodded and took the cream and rubbed it onto her back. "Thanks" She smiled and rubbed her arms legs and stomach.

"No problem. Come on Isabella lets go swim" I said as I took her hand and helped her into her ring and got into the pool.

Fatma's POV.

I was laying on the pool bed sunbathing as I felt someone stand over me and block my sunlight. I sighed when I saw Alex. "What do you want?" I asked half heartedly.

"I just wanna talk" He said as he sat down on the bed beside me.

"There's nothing to talk about" I said.

"I'm so so sorry for not telling you that I was married. I really wanted to and I know I should have but I knew you wouldn't wanna be with me if I told you." He said.

"Okay fine I forgive you. Let's hug it out" I said as we both got up. Once he walked closer to me I kneed him right in his manhood, I watched as he sat back onto the bed and I walked to the pool and sat on the edge and stuck my feet in there.

"Nice one" Wade smiled as he swam over to me with Isabella.

"Oh you saw?" I asked as I looked at him.

"Yeah. He deserved that." Wade said as I sighed.

"It's just I was ready to tell him I was falling for him but he did that" I said stopping the tears.

"He's a jackass for lying to you" He said as he took my hand. "You deserve better"

"Thanks" I said with a weak smile.

"You wanna go get some lunch from the little restaurant they got here?" He asked as I nodded. Wade and Isabella got out the pool and Wade wrapped up in his towel and then wrapped Isabella in her towel. We walked into the restaurant and sat at the table, the waitress walked over and took our order. A couple minutes later a woman and a young boy walked over to Wade and asked for his autograph.

"Thanks Wade and just wanted to say that your family is beautiful. Congratulations" She said, I smiled and watched her leave with a happy little boy. Wade will make a good husband and dad one day, the woman who gets him will be totally lucky. A few more minutes later our food came and we ate our food. We spent most of the afternoon by the pool. I ended up getting in too after being begged by Isabella and by Wade. I gotta admit Wade has been really sweet with me and I'm glad he was there for me and for Isabella it's a shame I never met him instead of Alex then things would be different for me.

* * *

**Thanks 2 CenatonObsession for the idea of hurting Alex in that way lol**

**Also don't forget about the poll =)**

**Please Review xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy the update **

**thanks 4 all ur good reviews **

**If u wanna get 2 know me more add me on Facebook or follow me on Twitter**

**Don't 4get 2 vote in the poll on my profile regarding this story. Majority votes win and I will be hiding the results lol**

**

* * *

**

Fatma's POV

The next couple of days I was still on tour until the next time they were on a break which is this Saturday. I was in Nexus's locker room with Isabella while all of Nexus was in the ring for their match. It was a house show tonight so we couldn't watch it on TV. A few minutes later Wade and the rest of Nexus including John Cena walked back in.

"Hey girls" Wade said as he walked to his bag.

"Hey, how was the match?" I asked.

"Well we won" He smiled. "Hey after I take a shower you want to head out to a late dinner?" Wade asked me.

"Sure. What about Isabella?" I asked as he took out his clothes.

"I'll watch her for you" John said.

"Are you sure, I don't want her to stop you from doing what you want to tonight." I said.

"No it's fine I was just gonna relax and watch a movie" John said. "I'll bring her to the DVD store before we go to the hotel and she can pick out a movie for the night" John said.

"She'd like that" I said as I picked up Isabella and sat her on my lap. "Mummy's gonna get dinner with Wade but Uncle John here said he'll look after you and you can pick out a movie from the store" I said.

"Okay I wanna watch Bambi" Isabella said.

"Alright we'll see if we can find it" John said as Justin walked out the shower and Wade walked in. Minutes later Wade walked out dressed in jeans and a nice black polo shirt.

"I feel under-dressed" I giggled as I look at him out his watch on.

"You look fine. Aww my favourite watch is broke" Wade groaned.

"Ha ha" Isabella giggled with John.

"Cheeky little miss" Wade smiled at her. "You ready?" He asked me.

"Yeah. Be good Isabella" I said and kissed her cheek.

"I will mummy" She said as Wade kissed her cheek too. "Bye Wade" She said.

"Bye Isabella" Wade said as we both walked out.

"So where you taking me?" I asked as we walked to the car park to his rental.

"I saw a little sushi restaurant down the street from the hotel. Wanna try it out?" He asked.

"Okay, but I've never had sushi before" I said as he opened the door for me and I got into the car.

"You'll like it. If not there's other things on the menu" He said as he drove us to the sushi restaurant. Once we got there we got out and walked in and sat at a table in the corner of the restaurant.

"So is this like a first date?" I couldn't help but ask, I guess I did fancy Wade just been scared to tell him.

"If you want it to be then yeah it's a first date" He smiled. I nodded.

"First date it is" I smiled and looked at the menu. After the waiter took our order he left and me and Wade just talked about random parts of our lives.

"So what football team you support?" I asked being from England and football being the main sport you instantly get sucked into it.

"Preston" He smiled. "You?" He asked.

"Chelsea" I said as the waiter brought our food.

"Chelsea wow didn't expect that" He said as he began eating.

"Yeah grew up supporting them. I can't eat with chopsticks so I'm gonna stick with knife and fork" I said.

"It's easy. Hold them like this" Wade said and showed me how. I tried to eat with them but kept dropping the food back in my plate.

"I think knife and fork is good" I smiled.

"Here open your mouth" He said and I opened my mouth and he fed me some sushi and I started eating it. "What do you think?" He asked.

"It's actually really nice" I smiled and carried on eating my own food.

"See told you that you'd like it" Wade smiled and carried on eating.

"Yeah. So tell me about your past relationships" I said to make conversation and to get to know him more.

"Well when I was in secondary I had my first girlfriend in year nine until year eleven, we broke up because we were young and she was going to college in London so we didn't wanna carry on and it was similar with my second girlfriend. We met when I was about 17 and we met at a market but we broke up because I moved to Florida to join FCW and ever since then I've only hooked up with like 4 girls, all divas. You?" He asked. Wow he hasn't had that many girlfriends like I imagined which has surprised me.

"I've only been with one guy, well two but I'm not counting Alex. When I was in year nine I met my first, his name was Michael and he was my first in year eleven and I got pregnant with Isabella, and the day I was in labour he was on his way to the hospital and there was this lorry that jumped the lights and crashed into the drivers side of the car..." I stopped to wipe a few tears, it still hurt to talk about Michael. "and my mum called Michael's mobile and a police answered and told my mum what happened and after I had Isabella she told me what had happened to Michael. That was the hardest year of my life." I said now letting the tears fall as Wade took my hand.

"I'm sorry for your loss and sorry for bringing it up" Wade said softly as he handed me a tissue.

"It's okay" I said as I took the tissue and wiped my eyes. "It's hard to talk about." I said.

"I guess it would. Let's talk about something else" He said. He's so sweet. "So when is Isabella's birthday?" He asked.

"She's gonna be 5 on the 4th of June so in two weeks." I said.

"Wow so are you doing anything special for her?" He asked as he finished eating.

"No probably just gonna have a cake for her at home. Just me and her alone" I said.

"Well how bout I check if I'm free that day and if I am we can go to Disney World, just us three" He said.

"Are you sure? I heard it costs a lot." I said as I finished eating too.

"Well for Isabella it'll be cheaper then me and you. But don't worry it'll be worth the smile on her face. One of my presents to her" Wade said. He's so good to Isbella.

"Okay, that's such a sweet idea. Thanks" I said.

"Your welcome" He said as he called the waiter over and told him he wanted to pay. After paying we got into the car and went back to the hotel.

"What's the time?" I asked as he went to look at his wrist then pulled out his mobile.

"Twenty to one" Wade said.

"I guess I'll pick up Isabella tomorrow" I said as we walked into the hotel room.

"Yeah that'll be best." Wade said as I sat on the bed and took my shoes off. Then got into my pyjamas not caring that Wade was still in the room. I turned around to see Wade smiling at me as he finished unbuttoning his shirt.

"What you smiling at?" I asked.

"Nothing" He chuckled as he walked over to me. "I just wanna say I had a really good night tonight" He said as he took hold of my hands.

Wade's POV

"Me too, thanks for asking me out" She smiled as I still held her hands.

"No problem" I said. I really wanted to kiss her on the lips, I just don't know how she'd react, but I'm gonna try it any way. I leaned down and softly placed my lips onto hers and by my surprise she kissed back and placed both hands on the back of my neck and mine rested on her lower back, minutes later we both pulled apart and she smiled at me.

"Wow" She said as she ran her hands down my arms and held onto my hands.

"That was nice" I smiled as she nodded.

"You wanna head to bed?" She asked. I nodded and put on my pyjama pants on and got into my bed. I patted my bed beside me for her to join. She smiled and got into bed beside me.

Fatma's POV

Wade finally kissed me. I had butterflies in my stomach when we kissed. I had waited all night for that and it was worth it. I smiled and got into the bed beside him and he instantly wrapped an arm around me and I rested my head on his bare chest.

"Night" I said softly.

"Night" He said kissing the top of my head. I smiled and slowly drifted off to sleep all happy knowing that Wade genuinely cares about me and Isabella and I couldn't be happier with my life right now.


	7. Chapter 7

**Enjoy the update **

**thanks 4 all ur good reviews. I love reading them =)**

**If u wanna get 2 know me more add me on Facebook or follow me on Twitter**

**Might be ending the poll early seeing as it's so one sided lol**

**anyone see RAW? lol I hate Goldust even more 4 making Ted lose and for stealing his belt, it looks so much better on Ted. RAW's team is messed up lol lucky Sheamus is on the team and that Miz is their captain. haha How HOT did Alex look last night? Wade makes me laugh lol I love how he's such a bully lol so sexy =P Oh that headbutt that Wade gave Miz was frickin hilarious lol**

**

* * *

**

Fatma's POV

2 weeks later and me and Isabella are back at home. I've started work at the school but I have to leave Isabella with my neighbour since she can't start school until September. I was driving back to my apartment from the school, once I arrived I parked the car on my drive and was about t walk next door when I felt my phone vibrate, I took out my phone and started reading the message.

_I'm free all weekend. Text me your address I'll come spend the weekend with you and the birthday girl xx - Wade_

I smiled, It was from Wade who I have been with for the past two weeks and things have been good between us. I sent him my address and walked into the apartment building and knocked next door, once my neighbour opened the door Isabella came running to my arms. I thanked my neighbour and me and Isabella went into our own apartment next door.

_Can't wait to see you both. Missing you both like crazy and I'm bored. Just got on the plane from New Jersey. I'll be there soon xx - Wade_

I got another text from Wade which made me smile when I read it. I sat on the couch with Isabella and put some cartoons on the TV for her.

_We miss you too. Can't wait to see you either xx - Fatma_

I sent back to him as I stood up and walked into my bedroom and dressed into something a lot more comfy then started dinner for me and Isabella.

"Isabella, time for dinner." I said. She got up from the couch and ran and sat at the kitchen table and I gave her the plate of food and sat down opposite her. After eating and cleaning up our plates Isabella went and sat back on the couch. As soon as I sat down the door knocked so I got up and answered the door. I smiled and instantly hugged Wade when I saw him.

"Hey" I said as I let him in.

"Hey" He said.

"Wade!" Isabella said and ran over to him and he picked her up in his arms.

"Hey Isabella. Miss me?" He asked and Isabella nodded and he kissed her cheek and sat on the couch with her. "I got you an early birthday present" Wade said. I sat beside him and watched him get out a wrapped up box from his case and hand it to Isabella. She smiled and unwrapped it and smiled even more when she saw a Barbie doll with a car.

"What do you say Isabella?" I asked her.

"Thank you" She said and hugged Wade again then sat on the floor and started playing with her new toy.

"You didn't have to get her a second present" I said as I scooted closer to Wade.

"Why you jealous?" He joked a I playfully hit his arm and smiled. "Isabella, your mummy hit me do you think I should give her this?" He asked her and pulled out a little box from his jacket pocket.

"Only if she says sorry" Isabella smiled at him.

"You heard you gotta say sorry if you want this" He said waving the little box in front of me.

"Alright. I'm sorry" I smiled. He chuckled and handed me the box. I opened the box and smiled. He got me diamond earrings, they looked so beautiful. "Wade their beautiful, you didn't have to get me these" I said as I hugged him.

"It's okay. Once I saw them I knew they would look great on you." Wade said. I smiled and put them in my ear. "And I was right" He smiled and kissed my lips, I happily kissed back.

"Ewww" Isabella giggled making us pull away. We smiled and Wade pulled out three tickets and handed them to me.

"I got us the Disney World tickets for Saturday and Sunday. My house is in the middle of Tampa and Orlando so we can stay there for the weekend." Wade said as I nodded.

"That'll be good, shall we go now?" I asked as Wade nodded. "Come on let's go pack a few things Isabella" I said as she stood up.

"Why?" She asked.

"We're gonna go stay at Wade's house for the weekend" I said as she nodded and ran to her room. I smiled and me and Wade walked to my room.

"It's a nice place for a two bedroom apartment." Wade said as he sat on my bed.

"Yeah. It's just perfect for me and Isabella." I said as I got out my small case and packed the things I need for the weekend.

"Is this Michael?" Wade asked looking at the picture on my night stand.

"Yeah. That was taken a couple days before he died" I said as I finished packing and sat beside him.

"Isabella knows about him though right?" He asked.

"Well It's hard telling her because she's so young. When she's old enough to understand I'll tell her all about Michael" I said as Wade nodded and took my hand.

"You know he'll be looking down at you and he'll be happy about how well his little girl is doing and he'll be proud of you. Just like I am" Wade said. I fought back the tears and hugged him.

"Thank you" I said and wiped a few tears that fell.

"Your welcome babe" Wade said and kissed my cheek. "So you got everything you need?" He asked. I nodded and we stood up and went to get Isabella.

Wade POV

After we got Isabella buckled into Fatma's car I drove us to my house which was only 30 minutes. Once we arrived Isabella was already fast asleep in the back so I picked her up slowly and carried her into the spare room upstairs and tucked her into the bed and walked down and carried mine, Fatma and Isabella's cases in.

"I love your house" Fatma said as we walked in together.

"Thanks" I smiled and walked upstairs with her and into my room. "I put Isabella next door" I said as I put their cases onto my bed along with mine.

"She's fast asleep right?" Fatma ask. I nodded. "Then how about we have some time alone" She said and shut the door. I smiled and took the cases off the bed and for the rest of the night making love for the first time since getting together. After that we just cuddled together and fell asleep.

Next day I woke up a little early and looked beside me at Fatma who was fast asleep still in my arms. I smiled and softly kissed her forehead and slipped out of bed and walked into the bathroom and started a shower for myself. Once I finished my shower I got out and dressed into my favourite shirt and jeans and walked out and back into my room, I smiled when I saw Fatma awake and sitting up in my bed. I crawled beside her and kissed her bare arm.

"Morning beautiful" I said with a smile.

"Morning handsome" She smiled and kissed my cheek then started playing with my hair. "What time we leaving?" She asked.

"Well park opens at 8 and right now it's 7" I said as I laid back leaning onto her slightly.

"Okay I better get Isabella showered and ready" She said as she got up and I fell back a little and laid on the bed. I watched her put on my shirt and shorts and walk out the room. After nearly half hour everyone was ready and we got into the car and I drove us to Disney World. We spent the whole day having fun. Isabella looked so happy she was filled with so much excitement when we told her this morning that we was going. I loved seeing her happy. Same goes with Fatma seeing them both happy makes my life a lot happier and better.


	8. Chapter 8

**Enjoy the update **

**thanks 4 all ur good reviews. I love reading them =)**

**If u wanna get 2 know me more add me on Facebook or follow me on Twitter**

**Ending the poll after this chapter so whatever the result is thats who shes gonna end up with =) thanks 4 all ur votes**

**

* * *

**

Fatma's POV

It was now summer break so now I was now at home with Isabella. Me and Wade have be great, actually we have been more then great, we have been perfect. He's such a sweetheart. We've been together for nearly two months, I extremely happy right now in my life, Isabella is too, she always gets excited when she sees Wade and I can tell he treats her like he would with his own kid, he'd make a great father one day. It was Wade's birthday tomorrow and it was also Summerslam so I was looking online for something to get him. I was signed into messenger and it beeped signalling that I had a message.

_Wade4Fatma_: _Hey gorgeous :) _

___FatmaxxWadexxForever_: Hey you :)

_Wade4Fatma: How my girls? ;) _

___FatmaxxWadexxForever_: We are perfect. How's you?

_Wade4Fatma: Great. Just so excited to see you both tomorrow _

___FatmaxxWadexxForever_: We are excited too babe

_Wade4Fatma: Good. Leaving tonight and I'll be there in the morning :)_

___FatmaxxWadexxForever_: Awesome. I'm gonna head shopping with Isabella today then chill at home with pizza and a movie

_Wade4Fatma: I so wish that was me. Better pack then head to the gym._

_FatmaxxWadexxForever: Okay babe. See you tomorrow bye xx_

_Wade4Fatma: bye xx_

_-Wade4Fatma has signed out-_

I smiled and shut down my laptop then got myself and Isabella ready and we went off to the shopping centre. I took Isabella into the toy store and promised her one toy. Once we got the toy I walked into the jewellery store, I wanted to get a present for Wade, I remembered his watch broke so I decided to get him another. Once I got the gift me and Isabella walked back into the car and drove home. Once we got home I made us some dinner then we cuddled up on the couch and watched some TV. At around 11pm Isabella was fast asleep in my arms so I got up and tucked her into bed. I went off to my own bed and soon fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning and looked at the side of me and saw a big handsome muscular man, of course it was Wade. I had given him a key to my apartment weeks ago. I smiled and watched him sleep he looked so peaceful, I finally had enough of watching him and kissed him on the lips and I felt him kiss back, I smiled when he opened his eyes.

"Hey gorgeous" He smiled and wrapped an arm around me.

"Hey hot stuff" I smiled and rested my head on his chest. "Happy birthday babe" I said.

"Thanks. I almost forgot" He chuckled.

"Your so lame" I joked.

"I am not" He fake pouted.

"Are too." I said as I heard the door open and Isabella walk in tiredly, she came and climbed between me and Wade.

"Hey princess" Wade said to her.

"Hey" She said sweetly.

"Miss me?" Wade asked her.

"Yup" She said smiling and kissed his cheek. "Happy birthday" She said.

"Thank you sweetie" Wade said.

"I made you a card and a present" She said bouncing out of my bed and running out the room only to come back minutes later with the card she made and the present. Wade sat up and she climbed onto his lap and she handed him first the birthday card. He smiled, It had a picture of a cake on the front and happy birthday in capitals and inside it read 'To Wade, Happy Birthday and thank you for making mummy happy, love Isabella' I remember her asking how to spell the words she couldn't write a couple days ago, I thought it was the sweetest thing ever.

"Aww Isabella I love it" Wade said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"I did this too" She said giving him another paper of people and a house. "That's our big house and that's mummy, you and me and a dog." She said.

"I love this too, your such a good drawer" Wade said this time kissing her forehead.

"Thanks" She giggled.

"I gotta ask, why is there a dog?" I asked.

"Because I like dogs and I want one" She pouted.

"Okay, we'll work on that soon okay?" I asked and she nodded. I smiled and leaned over to my bedside cabinet and opened the top draw and pulled out a card and a wrapped up gift. "Time to open mine" I smiled and handed them both to Wade. He opened the card and smiled at what I had wrote. 'To my handsome Wade, Happy Birthday I'm so happy I found you in my life, Your the sweetest guy I know and Isabella adores you which makes me much more happier. Love Fatma xxx' He pecked my lips then opened the wrapped up gift, I saw his eyes light up when he saw the watch and he smiled.

"Wow babe, you remembered" He smiled.

"Yeah, look at the back" I said as he turned the watch over and read the engraving. 'I love you forever xx Fatma' He smiled.

"I love you too" He said sweetly and kissed my lips, I happily kissed back.

"How bout we get breakfast ready?" I asked as Isabella jumped off the bed with excitement and run down the hall and to the kitchen. She always loves helping me cook.

"I'm gonna get a shower" Wade said getting out of bed. I smiled as I noticed him only in his boxers like he always was. I got dressed and walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Never actually said it earlier but I love you" I said softly and kissed him.

"I love you too" He said when the kiss broke.

"Mummy!" Isabella called.

"Better get cooking someone's getting impatient" Wade chuckled. I smiled and walked into the kitchen. After breakfast me and Isabella packed up our stuff, we agreed to go on tour with Wade for the rest of the summer. Once packed and ready we loaded everything into Wade's car and buckled Isabella in and we left to go to the airport. We could go to Atlanta by car but with Isabella in the back she'd get restless easy and we'd get there earlier by plane. Once we landed in Atlanta the plane was only an hour long and it was now 3pm, we got into a cab and it dropped us off at the hotel. After spending the rest of the day at the hotel we arrived at the arena at around 6 and went to Wade's locker room that he now shares with Nexus and John Cena thankfully not Alex any more but I just had a feeling I would see him around.

* * *

**Sorry if I took a while 2 get this done. My own laptop had a virus but that's all fixed now wooo**

**lol please review**

**whos ready 4 Alex's re-appearance in the next chapter? **


	9. Chapter 9

**Enjoy the update **

**thanks 4 all ur good reviews. I love reading them and replying to them =D**

**you are soooo gonna hate Alex even more after this xP ideas seem to flow in my head lol**

**

* * *

**

Fatma's POV

Me and Isabella were in Wade's locker room, It was the end of the show and all the guys had planned a night out to a club for Wade's birthday, John said he just wanted to have a quiet night with his wife so he said he'll take Isabella for me.

"Bye mummy" Isabella said as John was about to leave with his wife Liz.

"Bye sweetie. Thanks John" I said as I kissed her cheek.

"Okay." Isabella said.

"It's not a problem, I love looking after Isabella, she's a great kid" He smiled and left with her. I sat back on couch and read as magazine as Wade walked in.

"Hey gorgeous" Wade said softly kissing me.

"Hey babe" I smiled. "John's taken Isabella"

"Aww that's good. She wasn't upset was she?" He asked as he got out a towel and fresh clothes.

"No she was fine. She likes John" I said.

"That's good. I'm gonna have a quick shower then we'll go meet up with Justin and Heath, we're meeting everyone else at the club" He said as he walked into the shower. After he showered he got ready and spent quite a bit of time fixing his hair, after he was ready we met up with Justin and Heath and went to the club. We arrived at the club 15 minutes later and walked in straight away, once we was in we met up with Ted, Cody, Randy, Mike, Kelly, Eve, Melina, John Morrison, David and out of all people...Alex. I ignored him looking at me and sat between Wade and Eve.

"Okay, I'll buy first round of drinks. Who wants what?" Randy asked. Everyone gave there drinks order to him and I talked with the other divas while the guys talked.

"I'm divorced now" I heard Alex say to the guys. I hope he didn't do that because of me. After our first round of drinks I got up and danced with the other girls and a few of the guys joined us including Wade. We danced together until I told him I had to go to the toilets, I walked off the dance floor and to the toilets, before I managed to get in there I felt someone pull my arm and drag me around the corner and out of sight and I looked up to see Alex.

"What you doing?" I asked him, I did feel a little scared, he had an angry expression on his face.

"I know your trying to get me jealous by being all happy and in love with Wade but your not fooling me, I know you want me and I want you, your using him to get close to me" He said.

"I'm not, I genuinely love Wade, he's sweeter then you and all round much better then you could ever be." I said as his grip tighten on my wrist.

"Let's see how happy you are with Wade after I'm done with you. If your scream right now I'll kill you right here and now. " Alex said, I felt even more scared so I stayed quiet, hoping nothing bad was gonna happen. It was then that I felt him pull up my dress and then I felt him roughly enter me and I tried to scream out but I felt scared and just wished for it to end. After I think 10 minutes he left leaving me to sit on my own and cry.

Alex's POV

I'm a little surprised that I just did that, I know I should never had done that to her I guess I had one too many too drink and with this divorce I got a lot on my mind, I wish I could just take back what I just did but I know I can't. I walked out the club ignoring everyone there and headed straight to the hotel.

Wade's POV

It had been a good 15 minutes since Fatma went off to the bathroom and I was getting worried now so I decided to go to the toilets and wait outside, once I got there Fatma walked out of the toilets, she looked a little off, her make up was off and her eyes were a little red.

"Sorry for taking long, I um called John so that I could say good night to Isabella" She said. To be honest her voice was shaky.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" I asked. I felt her just break down in tears and wrap her arms around me. "Fatma what happened?" I asked.

"Wh-when I um walked to the toilets I felt someone pull me by the wrist and they umm...raped me" She said then breaking down into even more tears. I held onto her tightly not wanting to let her go.

"Who did it?" I asked calmly as I stroked her back.

"I didn't see" She said shakily.

"Let's get out of here" I said taking her hand and walking towards the door.

"Wade want another-" Ted stopped in mid sentence and saw Fatma. "What happened?" He asked.

"We're gonna head to the hotel, someone's forced himself onto Fatma and right now we just wanna be alone" I said as everyone we was with came when they noticed Fatma, but no Alex. "Where's Alex?" I asked as I notice Fatma squeeze her eyes shut. "It was Alex?" I asked she nodded."I'm gonna kill him when I see him" I said angered that he would do that.

"No" Fatma said. "I don't wanna lose you by being thrown into prison for murder" She said.

"Then we'll call the cops on him" Cody said as we all walked out the club. Thankfully the hotel was just down the street so we didn't walk far.

"I've called the cops and there coming to the hotel we're staying at." Mike said.

"No, he'll kill me" Fatma cried.

"No, baby look at me" I said as she looked at me with fear and worry in her eyes. "He is never ever gonna lay a finger on you, cause if he does I'll break his fingers." I said as we walked to the hotel, police work fast because as soon as we got there they were there too. We waited outside until we saw them walk out with Alex handcuffed. Fatma squeezed onto me tighter as he glared her way. If Fatma wasn't in my arms I would have jumped at him, police said they'll let Fatma rest before they start questioning her.

"I want Isabella" Fatma said as we got into the lift and up to our floor.

"Okay babe John's next door we'll get her." I said as we got off and got Isabella from John and told him what happened then we walked into our room and she got dressed and into bed as did I and I instantly wrapped my arms around her and held onto her tightly and kissed her cheek softly. She relaxed a little in my arms but I know the pain from what Alex did isn't gonna go away any time soon.

* * *

**Lol how much do you hate Alex in this story now?**

**Please Review =)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Enjoy the update **

**thanks 4 all ur good reviews. I love reading them and replying to them =D**

**Thanks 4 all your reviews. I really appreciate it. There might be a sequel to this once it's finished.**

* * *

Fatma's POV

Next day I woke up a little sore and so tired. I barely slept last night, I kept having nightmares about what Alex did to me, I know I probably annoyed Wade by waking him up in the middle of the night. I laid awake looking up at the ceiling trying to get Alex out of my mind but it wouldn't work, nothing was working. I sighed and turned to my side and watched Wade sleeping beside me, he's been so sweet to me and Isabella and if I didn't have him then I don't know what I would do. I smiled a little when I saw him stretch and open his eyes.

"Morning" I said softly as he turned to his side to face me.

"Morning" He said as he took my hand and held it.

"Sorry for waking you up last night" I said looking away.

"It's okay baby, it's what I'm here for" He said softly and kissed my cheek. "How about we take Isabella to the zoo before we head home today" Wade said.

"Okay. It'll take my mind off things." I said kissing his lips. "I'm gonna go have a shower. I never had one last night and I feel dirty." I said getting up and grabbing a towel and clean clothes and walking into the bathroom. I got into the shower and switched it on and started scrubbing myself clean. Alex made me feel so dirty I just wanted to keep scrubbing to make myself clean. After the shower I walked out and saw Wade playing with Isabella and her Nintendo DS. I smiled at her when she looked at me then I grabbed my brush and brushed my hair.

After fixing my hair I joined them on the bed and played with them. "I'm just gonna go get us some breakfast" Wade said grabbing his wallet and kissing me softly. "I won't be long, I promise" He said then walked out. I got up and locked the door just to be safe. About 20 minutes later Wade unlocked the door and walked in, he seemed a little angry about something as he put the breakfast on the table.

"Wade what's wrong?" I asked as I got Isabella's food out.

"Mike just told me Alex got released on bail" He said, I looked at him a little scared, I couldn't believe he was about to get away with it. "But there is a court case coming up in a few weeks"

"Oh" I said as I sat Isabella on the chair and she started eating.

"He won't get anywhere near you. I'm gonna go see Mike." Wade said and kissed me softly and walked out. Yet again I locked the door.

Wade's POV

I wasn't going to see Mike, I was going to see Alex, I know he's in the hotel. I hated lying to Fatma but I didn't want her worrying about me. I knocked on his door and once he opened it I grabbed him by his collar and pinned him against the wall. "If you ever come near Fatma or Isabella again I'll kill you" I said tightening my grip around his neck. I pulled my arm back and hit him right across the face as hard as I could and I watched him fall down clutching his face. I scoffed and kicked him in his ribs before walking out and back to mine and Fatma's room. I saw her sat watching a movie with Isabella. I smiled and went and sat beside her.

"Hey" She said then looked at my hand. "What did you do?" She asked. Oh crap I should have washed my hands first.

"Nothing I punched the wall" I said but I know she wouldn't believe me.

"You went to see him didn't you?" She asked, I nodded. "Wade I told you not to do anything"

"I'm sorry I just wanted to get my anger out. I was just one punch and a kick." I said.

"Fine but don't do it again" She said.

"Are we gonna go to the zoo?" Isabella asked.

"Yeah of course we are sweetie, let's go pack our stuff. We can go home to Florida once we're done there" I said as she got up and went to the bed room.

Once we was all ready we went off to the zoo. We walked past Alex on the way to the lifts, I felt Fatma's hand tighten on mine and I glared at Alex and he carried on walking. We had had a nice day at the zoo, Isabella certainly did, she was having so much fun seeing all the different animals and it was nice to see her happy, she wanted to get her face painted with a zebra so we let her get her face painted.

"Wade you get a tiger now" Isabella said, I laughed.

"I can't get my face painted I'm a grown up." I said.

"But her daddy is doing it." She said pointing to another guy getting his face painted. "I want mine to do that too" She said.

"Alright I will" I smiled and sat down and the woman painted my face like a tiger. It made Isabella smile so whatever makes her and Fatma happy makes me happy.

"All done" The woman said. I smiled and paid her and we left.

"How about some lunch" Fatma said.

"Yeah!" Isabella said.

"Okay, what do you want?" I asked.

"I want burger and chips" Isabella said.

"Alright I think there's a little restaurant around there." I said as I took hers and Fatma's hand and walked to the restaurant. We walked there and sat down and the waitress took our order. "You okay?" I asked Fatma who sat opposite me so I took hold of her hands.

"Yeah, this day has made me relax" She smiled and squeezed my hands lightly.

"Good" I smiled as our food arrived.

"I want ketchup" Isabella said, I smiled and put her some ketchup and we carried on eating. After our lunch we walked around a little more and then we finally decided to call it a day and drive back to Florida. "I don't wanna walk any more" Isabella said as she stopped and stood still.

"Come on we're not that far from the car" Fatma said.

"But I'm tired" She moaned.

"Okay come here" I said and picked her up and she wrapped her arms around my neck and rested her head on my shoulder and we walked to the car. Isabella fell asleep as soon as we settled her into the car and we drove home to Tampa.

Fatma's POV

Me, Wade and Isabella had a great day at the zoo. It certainly made me forget about the situation back in Jacksonville. It took us three hours to get home and we walked in and woke Isabella up so that we could bath her and get her tucked into bed. She doesn't like to be woken up but we had to wake her up.

"I'm gonna go have a bath, Wade can tuck you in sweetie" I said to her and she nodded.

"I'll come join you in a few" Wade smiled. I kissed his cheek and walked into the bathroom and drew myself a bath and added some bubbles. Once I settled in I heard the door creak open the close and Wade walked in and got in behind me, I leaned back onto him and he kissed my cheek. "WWE is going to UK in November, you wanna come and see your parents?. Once we're in Manchester we can make the short trip to Preston and meet my parents " He said.

"Hmm okay, they can meet you but please do not mention the Alex situation" I said.

"Okay babe" He said and kissed my neck. "I love you"

"I love you too" I said leaning a little more back and catching his lips onto mine. After our bath we settled into bed and watched a movie and soon fell asleep in each others arms.


	11. Chapter 11

**Enjoy the update **

**Thanks 4 all ur good reviews. I love reading them and replying to them =D**

**I'm in the middle of making a Ted DiBiase birthday video =D It'll be on my youtube account on the day of his birthday **

**Btw my youtube account is TednBrettDiBiaseGirl =)**

**Okay Fanfiction pisses me off I had this finished and ready to add and when I clicked save it told me to log in so I had to start all over again urgh lol**

* * *

Fatma's POV - November

Alex's court day had been and gone 4 weeks ago and they found him guilty of rape and in prison for 7 years. I had finally felt relieved that he was behind bars. I was going to the UK with Wade today so I finished packing mine and Isabella's things. Isabella was happy that she would be getting to see her grandparents. We'd be going to see Wade's parents in Preston in two days. I sat down on my bed for a little while, I've been feeling a little dizzy and I threw up a little today, probably ate something bad. Wade walked in and laid beside me.

"Come on carry on packing, we gotta go in a bit" Wade said.

"You do it I'm too tired and I feel dizzy" I said holding my head.

"Alright but this better not be an excuse just to get out of not doing it." Wade said. I'm not in the mood.

"It's not an excuse, ever since I threw up when I woke up and I feel dizzy." I said.

"You threw up?" He asked I nodded.

"Yeah, last time I threw up was...when I was pregnant with Isabella" Then it hit me, I might be pregnant, we haven't even talked about it.

"You think it might be because your pregnant?" Wade asked as he finished the packing.

"Yeah" I nodded slowly.

"Wow, maybe when we get to London we can go see your old doctor" Wade said.

"Okay" I said.

"Love you" He said as he kissed me softly.

"Love you too" I said.

We finished packing and got into the cab and made our way to the airport and boarded our flight. After our 8 hour flight we landed in London. We decided to go to the doctors it was 6pm and the doctor shuts at 8pm. We got there and walked straight in, he was never usually busy so we could just walk straight in.

"Hey Doctor Tom" I said.

"Fatma" He said surprised. "Haven't seen you in a long time. Hey Isabella"

"Hi" Isabella smiled.

"So who's this if you don't mind me asking" He said.

"This is my boyfriend Wade" I said as they shook hands.

"So what's wrong?" Doctor Tom asked.

"I think I'm pregnant" I said as he nodded.

"Okay, well like last time I'll get you to take a test and then if it's positive we'll run a scan for you" He said as he handed me a test. I nodded and walked into the bathroom and took the test. Once I was finished I walked out and handed it to the doctor and sat beside Wade.

"Alright I have the results" He said. "It's positive"

"I'm pregnant?" I said shocked.

"Yeah" He said. I smiled and looked at Wade who was smiling just as much as me. Doctor Tom told me to get up on the bed and I did just that. He put the cold gel on my stomach and then started searching for the baby. "There is your baby" He said and turned the screen so that me and Wade could see.

"Wow" Wade said as he held my hand and kissed it softly. "Isabella look, you see that little thing there?" He asked her as he pointed to the baby on the screen.

"Yeah" She said.

"That's your baby brother or sister" Wade said softly.

"But when can I play with it?" She asked.

"Not for another year or so, the baby will be here in nine months by it will be too small to play with you" I said as I cleaned up my stomach and took the pictures that the doctor handed me. We thanked the doctor and got the bus to my parents. This visit was gonna be interesting.

* * *

**Sorry I know it's shorter then usual but lately I've been feeling a little upset in my life and this was the best I could do.**

**Next chapter Wade will be meeting Fatma's parents**


	12. Chapter 12

**Enjoy the update **

**Thanks 4 all ur good reviews. I love reading them and replying to them =D**

**Making the birthday video isn't looking so good now...i gotta do it on my parents computer cuz my laptop duznt have movie maker and i dont wanna download videos. Basically my parents computer is a piece of crap**

* * *

Fatma's POV 

We had arrived at my parents 30 minutes later they knew I was coming they just didn't know about Wade. They said they was gonna get dinner ready for us, I love my mums cooking. We walked up the path and knocked the door and my dad answered.

"Fatma, Isabella, It's been a while" Dad said as he kissed my cheek and picked Isabella up.

"We've missed you dad" I said as we walked in. "Dad this is Wade, my boyfriend. Wade this is my dad Patrick" The smiled and shook hands.

"Nice to meet you" Wade said.

"Nice to meet you too" Dad said as we walked into the kitchen to see mum.

"Mum" I said as she turned around and came and hugged me and Isabella.

"Fatma it's so good to see you both" She said.

"Good to see you too. This is my boyfriend Wade, Wade this is my mum Vanessa" I said as mum smiled and hugged Wade.

"Nice to meet you ma'am" Wade said.

"Oh please call me Vanessa" She said.

"Okay" He smiled.

"I know you just got here but lets settle down for dinner since it's done" Mum said as we nodded and walked into the dining room. She put our plates on the table and I cut up Isabella's food so she could eat it easier.

"We have a little present for you both" I smiled at them then looked at Wade who smiled and took out the sonogram picture out his wallet and handed it to my mum.

"You're pregnant?" She asked. I smiled and nodded.

"That's great. Everything is so great for you now. We're so proud of you" Mum smiled and got up and hugged me, so did Dad.

"Thanks guys" I smiled as everyone sat down and carried on eating. "I'll probably give birth around June time, and then you guys can come visit in the summer." I smiled and carried on eating.

"We'll book the tickets right away" Dad said. "So Wade what do you do for a living?" Dad asked.

"I'm a professional wrestler. You've probably heard of WWE right?" Wade asked.

"I've heard of it, never sat down and watched it though. Might as well start now" Dad said. "You probably get paid a lot, so I know my daughter and grand daughter are fine with financial issues" Dad said.

"Yeah, I get paid a lot, enough for Fatma, Isabella and now our baby, on the way here I was actually gonna ask Fatma if she wanted to buy a house together." Wade said. I looked up from my plate shocked. I know I was having his baby but it was still a surprise to me.

"Seriously?" I asked, Wade smiled and nodded.

"A huge house just outside the city so it's quiet" Wade said.

"That sounds great. When we get back we can look for houses" I smiled. After dinner we sat in the living room, my brother Jamie came around with his new born son Joshua. It was the first time I saw little Joshua so I quickly scooped him up in my arms. "Jamie he is adorable" I said as I sat beside Wade holding Josh.

"Thanks" Jamie smiled. Isabella came and sat beside me looking at Josh.

"Is that my baby brother?" She asked.

"No sweetie this is your baby cousin" I smiled at her as Josh opened his eyes. "Sweetie he's looking at you"

"What's his name?" Isabella asked as she stroked his cheek.

"His names Joshua" I smiled at how careful she was being.

"Baby it's nearly 11pm, I got the show tomorrow." Wade said.

"Okay hold Joshua while I get Isabella and myself ready" I said as I handed him Joshua.

Wade's POV

Isabella and Fatma walked out the living room leaving me holding little Joshua and with her parents and brother in the living room. "Sir I wanted to ask you something" I said looking up at her dad.

"Please call me Patrick" He said, I nodded. "ask away"

"I was wondering if it will be okay for me to ask Fatma to marry me" I said. I saw him smile.

"Of course it'll be okay." He dad said.

"When are you thinking of proposing?" Her mum asked.

"Christmas day" I said.

"That'll be such an amazing gift" He mum smiled. They got quiet when Fatma walked in.

"We're ready babe." She said as she went and hugged her parents. I smiled and handed Joshua to his dad and said bye to them.

We got on the bus and went to the hotel. It was nearly 11:30 when we got there and Isabella was already asleep in my arms. This Christmas was gonna be the best one of my life. We checked into our room and walked in. I tucked Isabella into the single bed next to mine and Fatma's.

"Remind me to thank John again for bringing our bags into our room" Fatma said, I nodded. "I'm gonna have a quick shower" She said.

"Okay, I'll keep the bed warm" I said as she smiled and walked into the bathroom. I stripped into my boxers which I call my pyjamas and got into the bed and waited for Fatma to come into bed. I switched on the little TV and found nothing on so I switched it off and settled with the internet on my phone. After 10 minutes I heard the shower switch off and Fatma walked in her pyjamas which I found sexy. I smiled and watched her as she got into bed beside me.

"I'm so cold" She giggled and wrapped her arms around me.

"I'm quite warm" I chuckled and kissed her lips and rested my hands on her stomach. "I love you"

"I love you too" She said and placed her hands on top of mine.

"I'm so excited" I said as I softly rubbed her stomach.

"Me too" She smiled and snuggled more into me.

"Good night baby." I said.

"Night babe" She said and we both fell asleep quickly.


	13. Chapter 13

**Enjoy the update **

**Thanks 4 all ur good reviews. I love reading them and replying to them =D**

**Making the birthday video isn't looking so good now...i gotta do it on my parents computer cuz my laptop duznt have movie maker and i dont wanna download videos. Basically my parents computer is a piece of crap**

* * *

Fatma's POV 

We was on our way with all the WWE superstars to Manchester, it was only an hour drive from Preston so once we got settled in the Manchester hotel we were gonna get a taxi to Preston. We arrived there at about 12 in the afternoon, the show was tonight so we was gonna be at his parents until about 5. We got our bags settled in the room and then went off to get a taxi to his parents. An hour later we arrived, his parents house looked a little like my parents house, it was a good size.

"Ready?" Wade asked me. I nodded. He smiled and knocked on the door. A tall guy looked like Wade a little answered the door. "Hey dad" Wade said man hugging him.

"Hey son, and this must be Fatma" He said. Wade nodded.

"Hi sir" I said politely.

"Please, call me Dave" He said. "Come on in" He said as he stepped aside and let us in. "And this cutie down here must be Isabella" He said.

"Yeah" I smiled.

"Hi" Isabella said sweetly. Then a little shorter woman walked in, she had Wade's eyes.

"Hey son" She said and hugged him.

"This must be Fatma, she's a lot more beautiful in person" She said.

"Thank you" I smiled.

"My name is Alice" She said then smiled. "Aww and this gorgeous one down here must be Isabella"

"Yeah" Isabella smiled.

"Come into the living room" She said as we walked in there. Above the little fireplace I saw a picture of me, Wade and Isabella together. I looked at Wade and smiled. He never told me he sent a picture to them. I sat down on the couch beside Wade and Isabella sat on my lap.

"Would you like a glass of wine?" His mom asked.

"No thank you, I can't have alcohol" I said softly.

"Soft drink then?" She asked.

"Okay" I smiled.

"Isabella you wanna come help me pour drinks?" Alice asked her. Isabella smiled and follow Alice to the kitchen.

"Any particular reason why you can't drink alcohol?" Dave asked.

"Well yeah actually me and Fatma are expecting a baby together" Wade told him with a smile then pulled out the sonogram picture and showed him.

"Wow that's great" He said as Isabella and Alice walked in.

"What's that hun?" She asked after handing me the drink and sitting next to Dave.

"It's our new grand baby" He said handing her the picture.

"Aww that's wonderful news" She said and got up and placed the picture leaning again the one of me, Wade and Isabella.

We spent some time at there house then we decided to head to a restaurant for lunch which was really nice. Wade's dad insisted on paying for everything which I found sweet of him. It was nearly 4:30 so me and Wade decided to say our goodbyes and leave with Isabella. At around 5:30 we got to the hotel and Wade grabbed his work bag and we headed to the MEN arena. Just as we got comfy the door knocked and Wade opened it, I noticed an old guy I've never seen before.

"Hi Wade can I come in?" He said, Wade nodded and stepped aside for him to walk in.

"Vince this is my girlfriend and step-daughter Fatma and Isabella. Baby this is my boss Vince" Wade said. I smiled and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you" I said.

"Likewise" He said. "So a big homecoming for you. No doubt the Manchester crowd will cheer for you tonight. So I've decided to give them what they want. You'll be in a title match with Randy Orton and your going to win" He said.

"Wow that's brilliant. Thanks sir" Wade said and shook his hand.

"It's my job. Go out there and make them proud" Vince said then walked out the room.

"Wow" Wade said again.

"Baby that's great news" I said then got up and hugged him. "Your certainly gonna make us three proud" I said rubbing my stomach.

"I will" He smiled and kissed me softly. The show had started, Wade's match was last so we watched the whole show together until a stage hand called him up. He kissed me, Isabella and the bump then walked out for his match. Me and Isabella watched on the TV. When Randy's song hit there was a cheer from everyone in the arena. No one knew Randy's opponent.

_"Ladies and gentleman I have just received a message that this match is for the WWE championship" _The ring announcer said as the crowd cheered again then waited for his opponent.

The arena was quiet the a great big cheer went through the whole arena when Wade's theme began playing and he walked out proudly. The match was nice and even then out of no where Wade pinned Randy and won the title, the crowd were going mental. I smiled as he celebrated with his home town fans then came backstage.

"Baby that was amazing" I said as he walked in.

"Thank you sweetheart" He said.

"Can I hold it?" Isabella asked.

"Sure but be careful it's a little heavy" Wade said as he handed her the title, she smiled and walked off and sat on the couch.

"We're so proud of you" I said then kissed him passionately. Life was just perfect for us and nothing could get in the way of it.

* * *

**Sorry I know this chapter kinda sucked but the next chapter I'm skipping to Christmas and then after that it'll be the six month scan and then the birth, the birth will be drama full the other two will be sweet ones xD**

**Please review xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Enjoy the update **

**Thanks 4 all ur good reviews. I love reading them and replying to them =D**

**Enjoy the update =D **

**Next week on Tuesday I go to a RAW houseshow! woooo Ted better be there or I will riot! looool I've got my Ted shirt and little dollar earings ready lmao along with a legacy chain (still love them) and when I get there I'm gonna buy a Nexus hat and armband and maybe Randy's new shirt (if I got enough money) =D**

* * *

Fatma's POV - Christmas Day

It was bright and early on a Christmas day and I was awake, well I didn't wake up I was more like forced to wake up due to an excited Isabella bouncing on mine and Wade's bed. I moved in with Wade until the house that we saw was all finalised. The realtor said we should be ready to move into the house in 2 weeks. The house was nice and big and just outside the city in a quiet neighbour hood, the house was a 5 bedroom, 2 bathroomed house, one bathroom was joined with the master bedroom which was claimed by me and Wade. Isabella chose the second biggest room and next door would be the baby's room but he or she would be sleeping in mine and Wade's room until it's 6 months. Me and Wade were excited about the baby, I went to the doctor here in Florida last week and he said I was 3 months pregnant and that my due date was going to be on June 17.

"Mummy get up" Isabella said. "Wade get up" I saw Wade turn over to face us and grabbed Isabella and started tickling her making her laugh uncontrolably. "Okay okay" She giggled, Wade smiled and sat her back down. "Your awake now" She said.

"Your're one cheeky girl" Wade said. "Come on then lets open the presents." Wade said getting up and slipping on a pair of sweatpants. I got up and got into my dressing gown and walked into the living room with them. I gotta admit this year me and Wade, well mainly Wade spoiled Isabella for Christmas, but I don't care I want this Christmas to be her best one.

"What one you gonna open first?" I asked her. She looked around the tree.

"The big one" She pointed to it. Wade smiled and slid it her way. She grinned and started ripping off the wrapping paper and started getting excited. "It's a bike!" She said excitedly.

"Yeah, we thought with the new house were getting it'll be nice for you to ride your bike in the garden" Wade smiled.

"Now it's Wade's turn for a present. Don't rip it" I said then handed him a brown envelope.

"I wonder what this is" He said as he opened the envelope and pulled out the form.

"Adoption papers" He said surprised.

"Yeah, I want you to adopt Isabella" I said softly.

"Yeah, of course I will. Wow this is the best present ever" He smiled and kissed me softly.

Wade's POV

"Mummy's turn" Isabella said. Now this was where I turned nervous, I know I shouldn't be but it's a big thing and I want it to be perfect.

"Okay, hold on" I said then got up and went right under the tree and in the middle was the little box wrapped up. I walked back to the floor where I was sitting next to Fatma and handed her the box. She smiled and started unwrapping it then opened the box and then opened it and gasped. "Marry me" I said looking at her. "I wanted to ask you for a while now and I thought today would be perfect. I wanna spend the rest of my life with you, Isabella and our baby" I said.

"Yes, I will marry you" She said, I could see tears in her eyes, happy tears. I smiled and hugged her then slipped the ring onto her finger. "I love you too" She said then kissed me passionately. For the rest of the morning we watched Isabella open a few more presents, so did me and Fatma then Fatma said she was gonna make a start on dinner. John, Randy and their wives were gonna come round and Randy was gonna bring his daughter and John was gonna bring his son which meant that Isabella would have some friends to play with.

"Babe take a seat, have a little break, I'll carry on" I said softly as she nodded and sat at the kitchen island.

"What time are Randy and John getting here?" She asked as I carried on with the cooking.

"About 6, they're gonna go see there own family and then coming here" He said.

"Okay. I'll go shower. It's 2 she said then walked around to kiss me then went to the bedroom.

At around 6, John and his wife Liz came round with there 4 year old son Lucas.

Fatma's POV

I followed Wade to the front door and went to introduce the guests.

"Hey Fatma this is my wife Liz and our son Lucas" John said.

"Hey nice to meet you. Hey Lucas. I have a friend for you. Isabella" I called as Isabella walked in seconds later.

"Yeah" She said.

"Say hello" I said.

"Hi Uncle John" She smiled.

"That's your auntie Liz" I said as Isabella nodded and hugged her. "and this is gonna be your new friend Lucas" I smiled as she nodded.

"Hi, wanna come see my toys" She said. Lucas nodded and walked into the living room with her.

"Honey Isabella could be our future daughter in law" John joked as we got settled in the living room.

After 10 minutes Randy and his wife Sam arrived along with there little 3 year old Alanna. We got settled for dinner a short while later and shared a toast together. After a great dinner we walked into the living room and settled on a nice family movie then we started telling our stories from the past and had a good time. This was certainly the best Christmas ever.

* * *

**Sorry I know it's a crappy ending lol**

**Please Vote on my poll xD spoiler...baby's a boy so vote for you favourite name C=**


	15. Chapter 15

**Enjoy the update **

**Thanks 4 all ur good reviews. I love reading them and replying to them =D**

**Enjoy the update =D **

**Sorry 4 giving you guys a spoiler. Lol I shouldn't have.**

**Oh and sorry lol I forgot to display the poll on my profile...stupid me! lol okay now you guys can vote in the poll lol**

**and because of my stupidity I'm gonna make the chapter after this a filler and then it'll be the birth lol**

* * *

Fatma's POV

I was now nearly 6 months pregnant and today was the day of my scan and me and Wade decided that we wanted to know the sex of the baby, we also decided to get married after the baby was born so no wedding stuff stressed me. Wade said I could have my dream wedding which I was planning to do but it wasn't gonna be a big fancy, expensive wedding.  
I was waiting for Wade to come home so that we could leave, he was dropping Isabella off at John's so we could go to our scan. We had finally moved into our new house a couple months ago, we chose the baby's room which was right next door to mine and Wade's but he or she will sleep in there when they're about 6 or 7 months.

"Baby, I'm back" Wade called as he walked in. I smiled and walked downstairs and to the front door.

"Hey babe. I'm ready" I said as he nodded and we got into the car and he drove us to the doctors office. The office was only 10 minutes away so we got there quite quick. We walked in and our appointment was at 12 and it was now 11:50 so we had to wait for 10 minutes. We got called in on time and we walked into the doctors office.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Jones." The doctor said walking in and shaking hands with me and Wade.

"Nice to meet you" I smiled and got onto the bed.

"Likewise" She smiled. "So your around 6 months pregnant?" She asked, I nodded. "Okay. Would you like to know the sex?" She asked as she set up the machine.

"Yeah please" I said.

"Okay we'll see if the baby is in an easy position to notice" She smiled as I laid back and lifted up my shirt slightly and she put the cold gel on my stomach then started scanning for the baby. "And here is your baby" She said then turned the screen to me and Wade.

"Wow the baby's gotten bigger now" I chuckled and held Wade's hand.

"A lot bigger" Wade smiled and kissed my hand.

"Can you hear this little sound?" She asked. We both nodded. "That is your baby's heartbeat"

"Aww that's such an amazing sound" I smiled.

"Right the baby is in a great position to see what sex it is." She said.

"Okay, we'll like to know" Wade smiled.

"Okay, congratulations it's a little boy" She said. "Due in July"

"Wow little Wade" I giggled.

"Yeah" Wade chuckled. The doctor handed me a cloth to get the gel off my stomach as she printed some copy's off.

"I wanna do a 3D scan" I said.

"Sounds good. We'll ask her when she comes back" Wade said as the doctor walked back in and handed me the scan photos.

"We was wondering if we could do a 3D scan." I said as I stood up.

"Okay sure. I'll set you up with another appointment in a month and then we'll do the 3D scan then." She said.

I nodded. "Thank you" I said as me and Wade walked out and decided to head to the shopping centre for a little bit. We decided to get some baby clothes, we painted the room a simple cream colour so the room was sorted just clothes was needed.

"I'm even more excited now" I smiled and kissed Wade's cheek as we walked into the shopping centre. We went to get some coffee and a sandwich first and then went to the baby store.

"Babe we need a pushchair and car seat too" Wade said.

"Okay we'll pick a perfect one" I said as we looked around for clothes and pushchair and a car seat. Once we got everything we needed we decided to head to John's to pick up Isabella, we got her some clothes too, which I knew she would like. We got there in 20 minutes and knocked the door and John opened.

"Hey" John said.

"Hey John" I said as John let us in, we walked into the living room where Lucas and Isabella were watching the Simpsons movie. "Isabella" I said.

"Mummy!" She said then ran to me. "Is it a boy or girl?" She asked.

"It's a boy" I smiled.

"Aww yay" She said.

"We got you some nice new clothes" Wade said. "When we get home I'll give it to you"

"Thanks for watching her" I said to John and Liz.

"That's no problem" Liz said.

"She was great fun" John said. "I'll pick you up around 6 tomorrow morning" John said to Wade. They was going back on tour tomorrow for two weeks.

"Yeah that's fine mate" Wade said. We said our goodbyes then got into the car and drove home.

* * *

** Sorry if this chapter was crappy...and sorry 4 spoiling lol**

**Oh you can now vote xD**

**I didn't feel happy when I was writing this lol stupid life xD**


	16. Chapter 16

**Enjoy the update **

**Thanks 4 all ur good reviews. I love reading them and replying to them =D**

**Enjoy the update =D **

**I'm soooo sorry lol I said pick two in the poll and I forgot to say yes to the multi choice lol grrr**

**anyway i've shortened the poll so now pick one and the one with the most will be used.**

**Thanks xx**

* * *

Fatma's POV

A month later and now me and Wade were going for our 3D scan. I never did a 3D scan with Isabella so I wanted to know what it was like. We had Isabella with us this time since she really wanted to come. We got into the car and 10 minutes later we were at the doctors office. I signed in and then we sat down in the waiting room and waited for the Doctor.

"Mummy will I get to hold the baby?" Isabella asked.

"Not yet sweetie. Next time we come to the hospital you will. Right now your gonna see your little brother on the TV" I said.

"Oh okay. When will I get to hold him?" She asked.

"In June" I smiled. We got called into the Doctors room and I got comfy onto the bed while Wade sat Isabella onto his lap. We had sorted out all the adoption papers a few months ago and Wade was officially Isabella's dad. Isabella hasn't called him Dad yet but we wasn't gonna force her. She would say it in her own time.

"Hi Fatma, Hi Wade" Doctor Jones said when she walked in.

"Hi Doctor Jones" I smiled.

"Hey" Wade said as he gave Isabella some crisps.

"Who's this beautiful one?" Doctor Jones asked as she looked at Isabella.

"I'm Isabella" She said sweetly.

"Hi Isabella I'm Doctor Jones" She said. "Is this your mommy and daddy?"

"Yeah. Wade is my new daddy" She giggled.

"That's nice. I'll just set up" Doctor Jones said.

"Aww" I smiled at Isabella and Wade.

"How sweet" Wade smiled and kissed Isabella's cheek.

"Okay every things set up" She said. She got everything ready and soon enough our little boy was on the screen.

"Aww look he's awake" I smiled. His eyes were open and blinking.

"Is that the baby?" Isabella asked.

"Yeah. That's your little brother" Wade smiled. "He looks like you babe"

"Nah. I think he looks like you" I smiled as we watched our little boy start moving a little to get comfy. "I think someone's about to sleep"

"Aww he's just like you" Wade chuckled.

"Oh whatever your the one who groans when you wake up" I giggled and held his hand. The 3D scan just made everything seem so real. We just couldn't wait till our little boy was here.

"Yeah, I do like my sleep" Wade chuckled.

"What's baby's name?" Isabella asked.

"Hmm we haven't thought about it. Tell you what, you can pick the name and if we like it we will use it" I said softly to her. "Is that okay babe?"

"Yeah I think it's a great idea." Wade said. "When we get home you can think of some names"

"Okay" Isabella smiled.

"I've printed some pictures from the scan" Doctor Jones said as she put everything away then handed me some pictures.

"Aww thanks." I smiled and took them.

"Everything is great. I'll see you on labour day" She said.

"Yeah, we'll see you then" I smiled and stood up then left with Wade and Isabella. We got into the car and drove home.

Once we got home we just decided to have a nice dinner then a fun movie before bed time. Isabella was sitting at the dinner table thinking of names the whole night which I thought was really sweet. Me and Wade were so excited about the baby, we had his room set up and ready for when he gets here. It wasn't long before he would be here and we are totally prepared.

* * *

**Sorry I know it's shorter then all the others but it was a filler and I wanted to get this done before I go to RAW tonight.**

**Please Vote in the poll. Polls only gonna be up there until Thursday so get voting haha. Thanks xx**

**RAW TONIGHT WOOOOO I better see Ted tonight ahhhh lol and I want Alex there to. Of course Wade will be there. So will Randy 3**

**Speak when I get back xx **


	17. Chapter 17

**Enjoy the update **

**Thanks 4 all ur good reviews. I love reading them and replying to them =D**

**Enjoy the update =D **

**I'm back! xD RAW Houseshow was awesome. I got tickets 4 the televised show in April...RINGSIDE ROW B! WOOOOO I'm mega excited. xDD**

**This is gonna be a 2 part birth so sorry if this one comes out a little short.**

* * *

Fatma's POV - June

I was now in the last month of my pregnancy and the doctor said I would be due any time this month. Wade said he'd be home in a few hours so I was home with Isabella, Liz and Lucas. I sat on the couch with Liz and talked as Lucas and Isabella watched TV. I went to stand up then I felt a sharp pain in my stomach.

"Oww" I said as I put my hands on my stomach.

"What is it?" Liz asked getting up.

"I felt a sharp pain" I said then I felt my waters break and I looked at Liz with a little worry in my face. "I can't Wade's not here" I said frantically.

"Come on we're going to the hospital. Wade and John will be here in a couple hours and I will call them" Liz said.

"Okay. Isabella get your coat on" I said as I tried to breathe slowly.

"Don't worry Wade will be there on time" Liz said as she quickly put the kids into the car then helped me into the car. Once I was in Liz got in and drove off to the hospital. It took us about 20 minutes to get there and once we arrived I walked in with them and the receptionist sent us to the maternity ward on the second floor.

I walked into the room where they told me to go and I saw about four other women with their husbands or boyfriends waiting to give birth. I sighed then got settled onto my bed. It would probably be hours before the baby gets here and I just hope Wade is here on time.

"I'm going outside to call Wade. Come on kids" Liz said as she walked out with the kids. I kept breathing faster every time a contraction hit and unlike the other women in the room I was alone and I hated it. I just wanted Wade right beside me telling me that everything was gonna be okay and that we was gonna have our baby boy with us in a few hours.

Wade's POV

I was in the car with John on our way back home we're probably about an hour away when I got a call. I turned the radio off and pressed answer. "Hello" I said.

"Wade" I heard Liz said.

"Liz, what's up?" I asked, I could tell by her voice that something was up.

"It's Fatma, she's in labour, where are you guys?" Liz asked. My face dropped with worry as I heard her words.

"We're about an hour away. Keep me on the line and give her the phone please" I said then turned to John. "Drive faster Fatma's in labour" I said to him

"Okay." Liz said after a few seconds I heard Fatma.

"Wade" She said sounded like she was out of breath which was no surprise.

"Hey baby, I'm an hour away. Try hold on, I'll be there as quick as I can. I promise." I said softly as John started driving faster.

"Okay. I'll try. I need you so bad" She cried.

"I know baby. Don't cry. I'll be on the phone until I get there." I said.

"Alright" She said.

"Come on John" I said as he started going a little more faster.

"Be careful" I heard Fatma say.

"We will be baby" I said softly as I looked out the window. BANG!

Fatma's POV

"What was that? Wade? Wade?" I said worriedly. I heard a huge crash on the other end of the phone. I gave the phone to Liz and she put it to her ear.

"There's no one there" She said.

"I heard a loud crash" I said worriedly. "This is just like Michael all over again" I cried and it didn't help that my contractions were getting worse.

* * *

**I know it's short but it had to end there xDD**

**Please review =) Part 2 still to come after some reviews**


	18. Chapter 18

**Enjoy the update **

**Thanks 4 all ur good reviews. I love reading them and replying to them =D**

**Enjoy the update =D**

* * *

Fatma's POV - Birth Part 2

"Your ready to give birth" The doctor said. My heart breaking. Not only did I think Wade was in an accident but it was time to do this alone.

"I can't" I cried as they took me into the delivery room. "I don't want to I need Wade" I cried. "I need to know if he's okay"

"I'll find out" Liz said as the doctors set me up on the machine. I could tell Liz was worried too since John was with Wade. After 10 minutes of trying to calm down I just couldn't fight the urge I just needed to push.

"I need to push" I cried out in pain. Liz still hadn't come back and I was alone.

"Okay. Let me see if you've dilated enough" The doctor said. "Your ready" He said. I laid back trying to breathe at a steady pace. "Okay on 3 push. 1...2...3" He said and on 3 I started pushing as hard as I could. "Okay breathe" He said. I started breathing. In so much pain and alone.

"I'm here!" Wade said storming in. His face was cut up. He had scratches on his neck, a cut on his lip and a bigger cut on top of his eye.

"Wade" I cried as he walked over to me and kissed me.

"I wasn't gonna miss this" He said as he stroked my hair softly.

"Okay you need to push again. 1...2...3" He said. I took hold of Wade's hand and squeezed it tightly as I pushed harder then earlier. "Okay we see the baby's heard. Next two pushes will do it" He said.

"Wow babe it's beautiful" Wade said softly as he stroked my hair and wiped my sweat.

"Right let's do this quickly" The doctor said. "1...2...3" He said as I pushed even more harder then stopped to breathe for a few seconds.

"One last push" The doctor said.

"You can do it babe" He said as he kissed my forehead.

"1...2...3" The doctor said one last time. This time I pushed for one hard time and soon we heard the loud crys of our little boy crying. I turned to Wade and I could see tears in his eyes.

"He's beautiful" Wade smiled as they went to wash our little boy and then handed him to me.

"Oh my god he looks so much like you" I giggled as our little boy laid in my arms looking up at me and Wade.

"I think he's like you" He smiled.

"We're gonna wheel you to your room and we're gonna take baby Barrett to get checked out then we'll bring him to your room" The doctor said as me and Wade nodded. I softly kissed his forehead as did Wade and then I got wheeled then settled into the room that I'd be staying in for a day or so.

"Hows John?" I asked as I got settled into the bed and Wade sat beside me on the bed.

"He's good. I think he got a sprained ankle." Wade said softly.

"and are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah. My shoulder just feels a little stiff but it's okay. The car hit the back of John's car, luckily didn't hit me or John" Wade said as he took out his phone and I watched him text Liz my room number.

"Good. I thought you was gonna miss this." I said as I snuggled into his body.

"I could have been on my death bed and I still wouldn't have missed this babe" Wade said softly as a nurse came in wheeling our little guy in his little cot.

"Baby Barrett is all perfect" She smiled. "Has he got a name yet?"

"Nope, we promised our daughter she could pick the name" I smiled as Isabella walked in with Liz, John and Lucas.

"Mummy" Isabella said she climbed onto the bed beside me as Wade picked up the baby out of his cot.

"Hey sweetie" I smiled as Wade got settled back beside me. "Have you thought of a name?"

"I like two names" She pouted.

"Okay tell us and if they go together then it will be his first name and middle name" Wade smiled.

"K, I like Aiden and Lewis" She said.

"Hmm Aiden Lewis Barrett. I love it baby girl" Wade smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Me too" I smiled.

"We're gonna head home. John needs rest" Liz said.

"Okay. Thanks so much" I said to her with a smile.

"That's okay. We'll come see him tomorrow or when you get home" she smiled and they left.

"Me and Isabella will stay with you tonight" Wade said.

"Okay" I smiled then yawned.

"How bout you get sleep babe. I'll feed Aiden and get him to sleep." Wade said.

"Okay. Isabella wanna sleep with mummy?" I asked her.

"Yeah" She said as I kissed Aiden's forehead and then kissed Wade's lips.

"Night" I said to them both.

"Night babe, night princess" Wade said.

"Night dad" She smiled and cuddled up with me and we both fell asleep.

Wade's POV

I was so happy that I didn't miss the birth of Aiden, it was the best thing I've ever seen. I love Fatma even more for doing that, she's the bravest person I know. I took the bottle that the nurse had brought in and sat on the couch and started feeding him. He was so precious, he laid looking up at me as I fed him his milk. Nothing could bring me down. I looked over at the bed where Fatma and Isabella were fast asleep. I smiled even more know that I now have the perfect family and nothing could be better. Now that Aiden was born we could finally start planning our wedding which I can not wait for.

_Aiden Lewis Barrett _

_Born: June 5th 2010 at 8:51pm_

I read on Aiden's cot. The nurse must have added his name before she walked out the room. I slowly winded Aiden then tucked him into his cot and got into bed beside Fatma and I pretty much fell asleep straight away as soon as she was in my arms.


	19. Chapter 19

**Enjoy the update**

**Thanks 4 all ur good reviews. I love reading them and replying to them =D**

**Enjoy the update =D**

**Guys suck! xD well 1 of them that I know sucks x(**

**So any who sorry 4 taking long with the update...boy trouble as u can see lmaoooo**

* * *

Fatma's POV

I was now at home with Wade, Isabella and Aiden. We had gotten home the next day and we've been home for a week. Aiden was just as perfect as a baby could be. He was good when it came to sleeping through the night so I wasn't as tired as I used to be with Isabella. Wade had 2 weeks off but only went to work on Monday's for RAW.

"Babe, when do you wanna get married?" Wade asked as we sat in the living room. Isabella wanted to stay at Randy and Sam's house to have a sleepover with Alanna so it was just me, Wade and Aiden at home.

"Hmm August?" I suggested as I fed Aiden in my arms.

"Sounds good but that's in two months" He said.

"Yeah. Sooner the better" I smiled as we both watched Aiden drinking his milk. He had a habit of falling asleep while drinking his milk, which is exactly what he did just now.

"I like it. Church wedding?" He asked as he softly stroked Aiden's little hair.

"Yeah, then have the reception at a hotel or something" I smiled as Aiden opened his eyes and carried on drinking.

"Sounds great" He smiled and grabbed his laptop and sat beside me. "We'll start looking now" He smiled and rested his head on my shoulder and watched Aiden as we waited for his laptop to load.

"Good idea" I said as Aiden finished his bottle and I winded him and rested him back into my arms and he started crying. "What's the matter baby? You can't have any more milk right now otherwise you'll throw up" I cooed softly to him as I rocked him in my arms and gave him his pacifier and he soon settled in my arms and me and Wade looked a t good venues for the wedding. After a couple hours we managed to book the closest church and booked the Hilton hotel for the reception. We would be getting married August 3rd and I couldn't wait.

"Perfect" Wade smiled and put his laptop away. "Some body's gonna look like such a cutie in his mini suit" Wade cooed to Aiden who was now awake again. Aiden looked up at him and smiled softly. The first time he's every smiled.

"Awww did you see that, he just smiled at you" I smiled as we looked at him.

"Aww yeah. He's so adorable" Wade smiled and kissed his forehead. "Want me to cook dinner?" He asked.

"We was gonna head to Sam and Randy's for dinner. Randy's coming back tonight and we can pick Isabella up while we're there. She's been there for nearly a week" I said as we both got up.

"Okay sounds good. What time we heading there?" He asked as he took Aiden out my arms.

"Whenever we're ready basically" I smiled as Wade grabbed Aiden's coat.

"Right now" He chuckled and put Aiden into his jacket then buckled him into his little seat. After we got ready we drove off to Randy's which was only 20 minutes away.

"We're here baby boo" I cooed to Aiden as I got him out still in his seat. We walked to the door and knocked it, after a couple minutes Sam opened the door.

"Hey" I said.

"Hey come on in" She said stepping aside to let us in.

"So where's our little princess?" Wade asked.

"In the living room watching The Sponge Bob Square Pants Movie" Sam said as we walked into the living room. "Isabella look who here" Sam said.

"Aiden!" Isabella said rushing over to him.

"Oh I see no love for mummy and daddy" I giggled and kissed her cheek as me and Wade sat down and I got Aiden out of his seat and out of his jacket.

"Yeah but Aiden more" She said then kissed his cheek.

"Hey guys" Randy said as he walked into the living room.

"Hey Randy" Me and Wade said.

"Hey little man" He said then walked over to Aiden. "He's getting big already" Randy chuckled.

"Yeah he sure is. Still no smiling for mummy yet" I fake frowned.

"Aww that'll be soon" Wade smiled and kissed my cheek.

"So dinner is ready" Sam said as we all got up and walked into the living room. I put Aiden into his seat and placed him on the spare chair beside me.

"After mummy and daddy are finished daddy will feed you" I cooed to Aiden as I took Isabella's plate and cut up the food for her.

After dinner I helped Sam clear up as Wade fed Aiden another bottle of milk. "Shall I put him to sleep babe?" Wade asked me.

"Okay babe. Just put his jacket on when you do" I said. After clearing up we walked into the living room and had a fun time. At 9 we decided to head home so we said our goodbyes then drove off home. Once we got there we got Aiden into his cot then I gave Isabella a bath then put her to bed.

"Both kids are fast asleep" I said as I got settled into bed with Wade.

"Good. I love you" He said and kissed me softly.

"I love you too" I kissed back and cuddled up to him and fell asleep pretty quickly.


	20. Chapter 20

**Enjoy the update**

**Thanks 4 all ur good reviews. I love reading them and replying to them =D**

**Enjoy the update =D**

**HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY =3 **

**LAST CHAPTER! :'( I've Had So Much Fun Writing This...There Will Be A Sequel For Sure...I Will Post An Authors Note After This Chapter When The First Chapter Is Up.**

**Young Love = Name Of The Sequel**

* * *

Wade's POV - Wedding Day

The day had finally arrived, mine and Fatma's wedding day. Doing the typical bride and groom thing I stayed at Randy's for the night, not only did I miss Fatma but I missed Isabella and Aiden. Aiden is just coming up to 2 months old and smiling at anyone and everything. I got up bright and early and headed straight into the shower to start getting ready. After a nice shower I walked into the bedroom and put on my suit.

"Hey man, look whos here with us now" Randy said walking in with Aiden in his arms.

"Aww hey there Aiden, daddy's missed you" I said then picked him up from Randy's arms.

"They dropped him off along with his bag, car seat and little suit for us to dress him in" Randy said holding up his suit.

"Sounds fun, how bout we get him into the suit now, there's about an hour or so left" I said as I laid Aiden onto the bed and started to dress him up. "He looks perfect" I said as I picked him up and Randy just had to take a picture of us both, after posing for a picture we got into the car and off to the church.

Fatma's POV

The day had finally come, the day when I will officially become Mrs Barrett and I was just so excited, things were going great for me right now, two perfect kids and after today a perfect husband.

"Ready?" My dad said when he walked in.

"Yeah" I smiled at him and we left and went to the church. We arrived 15 minutes later and I couldn't get the smile of my face, I was just so excited.

They went and told the priest that I was here then I heard the wedding song start, I smiled and watched Isabella walk down the aisle throwing flower petals and once she got to Wade I began walking out with dad. I smiled and hid the tears as I looked at Wade who looked like he was wiping a few tears.

After saying our vows and our I do's we were officially married and things couldn't get any better. We walked back down the aisle together and made our way over to the hotel where we booked our reception to be.

"Wow it's beautiful in here" I said as we walked in.

Throughout the night me and Wade were drinking constantly, he was drunk and I was only tipsy, Randy and Sam said they would have Aiden and Isabella for two weeks and for tonight while me and Wade were on our honeymoon. We settled on Hawaii, somewhere we both always wanted to go.

"So Mrs Barrett" Wade said looking down at me.

"So Mr Barrett" I giggled.

"How about we go up to our room and celebrate" He said and swooped me up into his arms and carried me up to our room, which was the honeymoon suite, where we spent the whole night making our marriage official the best way possible and it was amazing like always. I can't wait to see what our future and family would be like.

* * *

**I know it kinda sucks and it's really short but I just wanted to finish this and get the story done with lol **

**I've been feeling really lazy recently thats why I haven't updated in a while.**

**Story is over...Awww lol**

**thanks 2 everyone who reviewed... I will try get the sequel out fast :) **

**I'm not giving any clues about the sequel, you try guess in your review :D**

**thanks xx**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey everyone who reviewed and favourited this story. Thank you so much :) I'd really appreciate reviews and/or favourites on my newest story called "Stuck In The Middle". I feel like I'm wasting my time because I'm not getting any reviews. Thanks tothose that do. Means a lot to me :) xxx**


End file.
